


Kiss Kiss

by orangegreenlove



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Sex in a Car, Sex on a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangegreenlove/pseuds/orangegreenlove
Summary: Yuri and Otabek have car sex while on vacation.





	

The only disadvantage of Otabek’s motorbike was that you couldn’t really fuck on it, but a rented car quickly solved that problem. A bit of shuffling around was required, but Yuri soon had Otabek where he wanted him - in the passenger seat with his dick out. The picnic place was deserted, everyone else preferring to spend the hottest day of the year at the beach, but the trees gave some shade and with the AC on the car was cool enough that Yuri didn’t quite feel as if he was melting. Despite the hint of sunburn, this vacation was the best idea Yuri had ever had. 

Climbing into Otabek’s lap had definitely been easier when he’d been shorter, but even with his recent growth spurt Yuri was still flexible. He curled his fingers around Otabek’s dick, stroking slowly, teasingly. Otabek’s shirt was somewhere halfway under the seat, keeping Yuri’s jeans company, but Yuri had kept his own top on - he wasn’t sure why, but Otabek always got this distracted look when he kept one of his leoprint tops on during sex. Evading Otabek’s lips, he kissed his boyfriend’s cheek, then nibbled on his earlobe. 

“Don’t tease,” Otabek murmured, hands warm and strong on Yuri’s hips, pulling him towards Otabek’s dick. “Yura, I-”

“Uh, huh,” Yuri agreed. Teasing was fun and all, but he wanted, needed some dick right now. He was stretched and ready, more than ready even. Otabek always insisted on prepping him thoroughly, so much so that Yuri suspected sometimes that Otabek just enjoyed fingering him. He wondered if he could get off just like that, on his back in his bed, with Otabek’s gentle fingers opening him up… shaking his head, he filed the idea away for later. 

Holding Otabek’s cock steady, Yuri sank down on it, not stopping until he’d taken all of it in. Panting, he sat there, clinging tight to Otabek’s shoulders. Otabek was murmuring sweet nothings in his ear, quiet enough that Yuri had to strain to hear him. With Otabek’s strong hands warm against his back, rubbing soothing circles on his skin, it didn’t take Yuri long at all to get used to the intrusion. Otabek’s dick might have been bigger than average, but Yuri had gotten fucked by Otabek often enough that he could easily take it nowadays. 

Rolling his hips, Yuri enjoyed the feel of Otabek’s nice, thick dick shifting inside him. Clenching his inner muscles, he squeezed tight just to hear Otabek groan his name in that tone of voice. He rose slowly, picking up speed as he went along until he was riding Otabek’s dick with abandon, which was awesome right up to the moment when his head hit the roof of the car with a loud thunk. Clutching his head, Yuri cursed everything - the stupid car, the fucking heat, this damn growth spurt that kept making his fucking life difficult. 

Otabek’s fingers curled around his wrist, pulling Yuri’s hand down. While Yuri grumbled, Otabek gently examined the bump that was already forming on the back of Yuri’s head. “You should put something cold on that,” Otabek suggested, but Yuri shook his head. 

He was still hard, and so was Otabek, as Yuri pointed out with a clench of his muscles. “No way am I letting that stupid car win,” he declared. Otabek huffed a laugh, but Yuri was determined. A quick look around found the perfect solution. Opening the car door, Yuri quickly scrambled outside and dragged Otabek after him. He walked around the car, then bent over the hood, spreading his legs to offer his ass to Otabek. If the way Otabek’s eyes widened was anything to go by, he must have made quite a sight, Yuri figured smugly. 

He wiggled his ass invitingly, not that Otabek seemed to need any invitation. Otabek’s hands closed on Yuri’s hips, holding him still, and the next moment Otabek slid home, thrusting back into Yuri’s tight body in one smooth move. Moaning, Yuri braced against the car, rocking with every thrust - Otabek must be really into this position if he was this rough already. Usually it took Yuri hours of teasing to get Otabek to fuck him this hard since his boyfriend’s secret romantic side was quite strong. 

As hard as Otabek was fucking him, Yuri couldn’t even touch his dick. He needed both hands to brace himself against the car hood to avoid getting squished against the car by Otabek’s rough thrusts. Otabek’s hands left his hips to wrap around Yuri’s middle instead as Otabek nuzzled the back of Yuri’s neck. Yuri wouldn’t have minded if Otabek had bitten his shoulder, but that wasn’t Otabek’s style. Instead there were kisses, against his neck, his hair, his shoulder blades, until Yuri’s skin was humming with it. Never slowing the pace of his hips, Otabek made sure to touch as much of Yuri as he could, fingers teasing at Yuri’s sensitive nipples until Yuri was nearly ready to go out of his mind with need.

“Beka,” he gasped, his orgasm incredibly close. “Touch me!”

Wordlessly, Otabek complied, fingers skimming down over Yuri’s stomach to wrap around his dick. Yuri howled, curses, ridiculous pet names and gibberish falling from his lips in a continuous stream as he came, his orgasm going on and on as Otabek pounded him. Otabek followed right after, coming deep inside Yuri’s tight ass. 

Yuri whined when Otabek pulled out much too soon, but Otabek just turned him around and pulled him into a hug. Yuri held on tight, amused as always by how clingy his boyfriend got post orgasm. He wouldn’t have figured Otabek for a cuddler though it was definitely nice to have Otabek pressing close like that, all warm and shaky. He nuzzled Otabek’s ear and rubbed his back until Otabek turned his head to catch him in a kiss, slow and sweet this time.


End file.
